A Ronin's Tale
by undeaddestroyer
Summary: A story full of love, action, and adventure. What if Tsunade found another person who cared for her after Dan died? How would she handle it? I know I suck at summaries I will write a better one later This is a Tsunade/OC story. Possible Naruto/?


Hey everyone in Fan Fiction Land! Let me introduce myself...I'm UndeadDestroyer and this is my FIRST Fan Fic! So please let me know what you think opinions are always helpful. If you don't like it then don't read it. No need for flames just tell me what you don't like about the story so I may use the information for future reference. Hope you all enjoy the story. This is a Tsunade/OC story with possible Naruto/ (haven't decided yet)

Chapter 1

33 Years Ago During the Third Great Shinobi War……

A woman with platinum blond hair was running through the forest at high speeds dodging anything that got in her way. This women was Tsunade of the Sannin and soon to be world renowned medic nin. She and her two teammates Jiraiya and Orochimaru were famous shinobi taught by the Third Hokage. They all had defeated many enemies during this war and were fast becoming legends. However all of that means nothing right now to Tsunade for just a little bit ago she was at the med station when she had gotten word that her boyfriend, lover, fiancé Dan had been severely injured in battle. As soon as she heard this she dropped everything (including a bedpan back onto the patient she just took it from) and left to find her love. Yes Tsunade was in love. So much so in fact that being without him for just a few hours left her heartbroken but she held her head high as always and went about her day as usual. However when she heard of Dan being injured she panicked and ran to him. This is where we find her now just making it to his side.

As Tsunade jumped through the trees she started to smell blood a lot of it but not just any blood Dan's blood. Being with Dan for so long she knew his scent immediately and quickly jumped down to witness the most horrible sight she could imagine. There on the ground covered in blood was Dan several kunai just barely sticking out of him. As she ran to him she noticed his team huddle around him desperately trying to save him attempting to stop the blood flow. "MOVE!" She shouted and pushed his teammates away and took in the situation. Her eyes moving this way and that. Absorbing all the damage, her brain almost overloading from the amount of worry and carnage. There were four kunai protruding from his chest along with bone and burn marks. She went to work instantly tying to remove the kunai and not cut into the heart. As she worked out another kunai and closed the hole she notices the last one was in a place she could never remove it from and he live. It was right next to the aorta and with one move it would completely cut through. For the first time in her life there was nothing she could do…. he would die. Dan who had been slipping in and out of conciseness the whole time chose now to acknowledge Tsunade. "Tsunade you're here with me… now I know everything will be fine." He smiled as he said this and looked at her with glazed eyes. Tsunade was speechless no words could come to her mouth to tell him he would die and there was nothing she could do. Dan noticed this and began to worry. "What's wrong hime….why are you crying? You're here now and you can heal me everything is fine." Tsunade looked at him and uttered the words she never wanted to say. "No Dan everything's not okay….the kunai is right next to your heart and if I remove it you will die…and if I leave it you will die….there's nothing I can do. I'm not good enough." Dan looked at her shocked knowing she wouldn't lie to him about such a thing and realized he was about to die all that mattered was when and how. If she removed the kunai he would die immediately and it would all be over and if she left it in he would die slow and painfully. There was only one choice. "Tsunade…. Please remove the kunai from me I would rather die here and now and by your hand not the enemies." Tsunade couldn't believe it, she just couldn't believe she heard what she heard. He wanted her to kill him. On one hand it made logical sense die now or die later after god only knows how long and in extreme pain. She had to do it. It was his last request after all. She nodded her head and grabbed the kunai. "I will always love you Dan…" she whispered to him. "And I you hime…." At that moment she pulled the kunai out. Blood shot out in a steam covering her with his blood. She saw the life leave him and he became cold. At that moment she broke completely. The blood….the blood was everywhere and all she could do was scream….

A few minutes before Tsunade was told of Dan's injury on the other side of that battle stood a man. This man held no alliance with any nation. He was a wanderer. A warrior set adrift like a wave on the sea of life. A man known to a few only as Ronin. As many of those who heard the name never lived to tell anyone about it. No one knew his real name as it was lost to time many years ago and he had no intentions on telling anyone it now. Ronin as a wanderer learned many things in his life. As a child he was raised as a samurai and was expected to join a lord and serve in his military. However Ronin had other plans for his life. He wanted to travel, see the world expand his sword style and learn other ways to fight. Over the years he learned the ways of the ninja. The art of deception, chakra control, and jutsu's. Always studying to become better, faster, and stronger. Ronin stood about 5 feet 9 inches with a muscular build. His hair was long and dark brown flowing down the sides of his face till about chin level. His face was unshaven and left trimmed. The man's eyes were also a dark brown almost black in the right light. The man wore a long sleeved form fitting shirt what had belt straps attached holding various weapons. His pants were a traditional hakama pitch-black in color along with shinobi shoes on his feet. The forearms of this man were covered in a gauntlet of black metal with seals written on them. All in all from the other side of a battle this man was a terror to behold. As well as a terror to anyone who saw him fight as a few rock shinobi just learned. Ronin had joined the battle in hopes of a challenge and a good learning experience however no real challenge showed itself and he only learned that Rock and Lighting ninjas fought without honor and died with none. He was thoroughly disappointed as he replayed the battle in his head. He was walking through the forest when they ambushed him with kunai and jutsu's he easily blocked all the kunai with his katana and moved quickly past the jutsu's that hoped to stop him. He cut down the first one with a horizontal slash from the shoulder severing the body then using the momentum cleanly cut another's head off. The last two really disappointed him as one used his comrades body as a detraction and as Ronin cut through him the other man came at him from behind with a kunai. That plan was a really bad idea to Ronin as all he had to do was kick the man and he broke his ribs. As the last was on the ground in pain from the kick Ronin walked over to him as asked "Was the chance of strike at me so needed that you would kill your comrade?" "If it would have gotten me another kill against Konoha then yes." The man angrily responded. "Well I'm sorry to tell you this but even if you had killed me it would have accomplished nothing for your goals as I am not aligned with any nation." The man's eyes grew wide from the shock and acknowledgement that he just killed one of his own men for nothing. "If this is all Rock has to offer for their Jonin's then you all have already lost. And now I will leave you as leaving you alive to remember what you did for a kill will be a better punishment then death ever could be." After that Ronin walked away leaving a broken man behind him. As he continued through the forest he came upon the remains of a battle. Kunai all strewn about along with burn marks on the trees and ground. He followed the trail until he started to smell blood. He stayed hidden in the trees as he watched a beautiful female medic-nin try to save a man and fail. He could tell the two must have known each other intimately from the way they were acting. As he listened to the conversation between them and watched as she removed the kunai he felt a swell of sadness go through him. No one should have to go through something like that. All Ronin could do was watch as the women was covered in the blood of her lover. And as he listened to her gut wrenching scream all he could do was promise to himself that he would try to help this women as best as he could. Perhaps he could open his heart to someone one more time.

END CHAPTER 1


End file.
